


This Isn't the End (Or At least I Hope)

by UsedThenWorked



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Like really slow, Slow Burn, So be patient cause ur gonna have to wait awhile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsedThenWorked/pseuds/UsedThenWorked
Summary: Ava Sharpe is the captain of the soccer team, and which Sara Lance is apart of. In Ava's view, Sara Lance is a reckless troublemaker who only makes things worse for her and her team.Or, the university AU where Ava and Sara hate each other at first.
Relationships: Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Zari Tomaz/Amaya Jiwe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is kinda short. Next chapter should be way longer

**One Month Ago:**

"Get your disgusting muddy shoes off of my couch," Laurel Lance exclaimed to her little sister.

'"Jesus, Laurel, my shoes aren't even muddy," replied Sara Lance.

"Then what's that on your shoes huh?"

"Dried dirt, Laurel. It's just dried dirt."

"Oh my god, SARA!" yelled Laurel, "JUST TAKE THEM OFF"

"Ok, fiend," said Sara, "And for your information Laurel, I'm late for school. "

"Hah, trying to fool me? University starts in two weeks. " snorted Laurel

"Yea but... Isn't the open house in ten minutes?"

"You signed up for an open house?"

"You want me to get lost on the first day on campus, Laurel?" Sara asked innocently.

"Brat, you never tell me anything," replied Laurel, "Let's just go" 

* * *

**Open House**

"Laurel, this is dumb" whined Sara, "Why did we even come"

"Firstly, I drove you here, and secondly if you keep on complaining you're gonna walk home" replied Laurel.

"Excuse me? We live in Washington, not New Jersey"

"Stop, over exaggerating, you know what I mean"

"No, I really don't"

"Whatever, I'm going on the tour now, meet me in the cafeteria at lunch," said Sara.

"How much money is the lunch again?" asked Laurel.

"Geez Laurel, do you ever listen it's included in the open house," replied Sara, "So it's free"

* * *

**Present Day: Moving Into The Dorms**

As the last piece of furniture Sara finally relaxed. After five atrocious hours of complaining to Laurel, they finally moved everything into her dorm room. Sara wasn't sure if she had a roommate or not, but she definitely signed up for a shared dorm.

"Sara get up, we're not done yet," said Laurel.

"Come on Laurel, it's been five hours" complained Sara, "By the way, is it just me, or is this the most comfortable bed ever?"

"Just you," snorted Laurel "Besides, it has to be comfy, this is Princeton Sara, Princeton. Ring a bell?"

"Yea, the university I'm going to"

"It's not just any university Sara, its Princeton, the ivy league school," said Laurel, "Dad paid a fortune just for the tuition"

"Well, I at least got a scholarship to cover my dormitory," scoffed Sara.

Laurel just rolled her eyes in return. 

"I hope you know that you have a roommate, so you better clean this mess up before they get here"

Sara groaned

"Laurel, I only relaxed for like one minute"

"Just help me clean this mess of a dorm up"

Sara walked over to a plugin outlet and plopped down onto the floor. _You are lucky I'm helping you Laurel_ thought Sara. _I don't even want to be here, I could've gone to another university closer to home._

The sound of the door opening snapped Sara out of her own mindset. There in the doorway was probably her roommate. _Great._

Sara walked over to the doorway where her probably roommate was standing.

"Sara," Sara said as she held out her hand

"Zari," the girl said shaking Sara's hand, "Who's that?"

"My sister, once sec Laurel" Sara half-yelled

"You don't need to yell, I'm right here," Laurel said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yea, but where's the fun in that" snorted Sara, "Anyway, Laurel meet Zari, Zari meet brat"

"Nice to meet you _brat,_ my name's Zari but I guess Sara already told you that," said Zari.

Sara beamed. "See Laurel, even my roommate called you a brat."

"Whatever but if you keep on doing that, I'm leaving and you can organize this mess up," said Laurel "Speaking of which, Zari do you need help moving stuff in?"

"Oh yes, I actually do," replied Zari

"Right then, Sara we can help right?" Asked Laurel sending Sara a death glare.

"Yep, definitely." Sara internally groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what Princeton looks like at all. Would've posted it sooner but I didn't save the draft.
> 
> This is unedited.
> 
> Posted: 2021-02-17

Sara couldn't believe she actually went to the meeting for soccer. The meeting, as she expected was boring and Sara practically fell asleep. She snapped out of her mindset when someone ran into the room.

"I'm not late am I?"

Ava narrowed her eyes.

"You're thirty minutes late _Lillian._ "

"Sorry, my alarm clock didn't go off."

Ava rolled her eyes.

"Since mostly everyone on the team is here, Lily why don't you introduce yourself? Name, major, and year."

Lily nodded.

"Right cap, Lily Stein, I'm taking bioengineering and in my third year."

Sara's eyes bulged out of her skull. Ava 'Uptight' Sharpe was her captain?

_How am I going to live now? Help me, lord._

* * *

After the meeting, Ava personally went to greet her teammates one by one and giving them a binder filled with everything they would be needing until they got their equipment.

_One person left... Sara Lance. Did she leave? I don't see her._

Ava internally groaned.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sara Lance?"

A Muslim girl who Ava remembered as Zari was the one who replied.

"She went back to her dorm. She said something about wanting to take a four-hour-long nap or something like that because the meeting was boring."

Ava scowled.

"Do you know her dorm number?"

Zari grinned.

"She's my roommate. Its dorm number 27."

* * *

Ava finally arrived outside of Sara and Zari's dorm. She brought her hand up to knock but the door already opened.

"Oh-, hi. Do you need something?"

Ava scowled.

"Yes, you forgot to get your binder."

Sara smiled.

"I didn't know I was supposed to stay after the meeting. In fact, if I did stay, I think I would've died from boredom."

Ava's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?"

Ava didn't mean to sound snappy. It just came out. Normally she would've contained herself from being annoyed, but she didn't this time.

Sara smirked.

"Sorry _Sharpie,_ I was just telling the truth."

Rolling her eyes, Ava shoved the binder into Sara's hands.

"Take it."

* * *

Since Laurel was leaving in four days, Sara decided to go back to their hotel room and spend their last four days together. Finally reaching the elevators, Sara pressed button number seven. Which of course, led to the seventh floor. The service at the main level was absolutely grueling and atrociously dumb. Sara suspected that whoever was at the front desk was a trainee. A trainee who was horrible at their job. Even after waving the hotel room card in his face, the _'trainee'_ still didn't let Sara step a foot onto the elevator.

Still angry, Sara stepped out of the elevator.

_Room 746... Where are you? Ah-Hah, see Laurel my memory of remembering our hotel rooms isn't bad._

Sara knocked on the door, hoping that she remembered their room number.

"CAN YOU NOT READ THE SIGN ON THE DOOR? IT CLEARLY SAYS 'DO NOT DISTURB'."

Sara nearly jumped out of her skin. 

_Nope, definitely not our hotel room._

Sara managed to catch whoever was in the room saying;

"Stupid room service. Hires idiots who can't even read a sign."

Or something along the lines of that. 

Pulling out her phone, Sara texted Laurel.

_You_

Whats our room number again?

_Laurel the Brat_

758\. Did you knock on some random door again?

_You_

No. I knocked on a random door. Room 746 to be exact.

_Laurel the Brat_

So you remember that but not our own room

number?

_You_

Thanks for the help. Open the door, I'm not knocking

again. 

_Laurel the Brat_

Okay. 

_Read by everyone. 1:53 pm_

* * *

Laurel peered over Sara's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" 

"Leaving a review on this hotel," said Sara not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"Service in the main entrance is horrible. Couldn't even get to my own hotel room even if I waved the card in front of the worker's face." Laurel scrunched up her face. "Are you making this up, or did this actually happen?"

Sara rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?"

"You made this up."

"You think I'm that mean?"

"I mean yea, look at that. You left the hotel a one star review." 

"Its because it did happen."

"Whatever. Get changed. We're going to the pool. I wanna see what it looks like."

Rolling her eyes, Sara rolled out of the bed to get changed.

"I bet you that the pool is going to be as bad as the service at the main entrance."

"You can't get over the horrible service, can't you?"

"Nope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Going to the pool plus Laurel leaving Princeton.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Avalance finally meets


End file.
